Sliding into Homeplate
by Kaylaabby
Summary: Olivia meets her daughter's softball coach, will sparks fly? EO pairing. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**** New story!(: It will eventually be an EO, AU, Elliot and Kathy never happened. **

"Olivia hurry we are going to be late!" Yelled a very eager Makayla.

"I'm coming, hold on." Olivia laughed while grabbing her purse.

Makayla was so excited for her first softball game of the season. She always talks about her coach, Elliot. Casey or Alex are usually the ones who take Makayla to her softball practices, because Olivia is always stuck at work. Luckily Captain gave her the day off after cracking a huge human-trafficking ring in Bronx.

"I can't wait! We are gonna run bases around those girls!" Makayla said as she pumped her fist in the air.

Olivia laughed at Makayla's enthusiasm. She had just signed the adoption papers last week to permanently adopt Makayla. Makayla was in and out of foster homes her whole life, she had been sexually assaulted and neglected. She was a survivor, and she didn't let her awful childhood effect her future. Olivia couldn't believe it, she was all hers. Makayla Benson.

"Olivia..." Makayla attempted to break Olivia's train of thought, failing.

"Liv..." Second attempted failed.

"Mom?" She semi-yelled making Olivia jump, she wasn't used to her calling her mom yet. She usually did it when she wasn't paying attention or she was trying to wake her up.

"Yes?" Olivia yawned.

"You don't have to stay for my game if you don't want too, I know you're tired from work and everything."

"What? I cannot wait to watch you play, Kayla. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I can sleep when we get home, you're much more important than sleep honey." Olivia assured her.

"I love you." Kayla said as she wrapped her arms around Olivia, after they parked at the softball field.

"I love you too!" Olivia kissed Makayla's head.

Olivia and Kayla walked up to the softball field noticing they were the only ones there. "Maybe you shouldn't have rushed me." Olivia laughed.

"It's better to be early than on time, coach always said." Makayla recited the words their coach instructed.

"Well, he sounds like a wise guy."

"He is, and he is your age too." She nudged Olivia with her elbow causing Olivia to laugh.

"I don't need you playing match maker for me Kayla." She smiled.

When they sat on the bleachers, waiting for everyone to get there, a man with bright blue eyes walked out of the men's bathroom. "Hey Kayla." He waved.

"Hey coach!" Makayla ran and high-fived him.

Olivia stood up and walked over to Kayla and her coach.

"Kayla aren't you going to introduce me to your sister?" Coach joked.

"Actually she's my mom coach, and her name is Olivia." Then she moved her finger motioning for her coach to move closer to her, she whispered in his ear, "and she is single." Making his coach laugh.

He extended his hand to the beautiful brunette and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Elliot, Makayla's coach."

Olivia accepted his hand into a firm but gentle hand shake, "Olivia." She smiled.

"Well Olivia, your daughter is the best player on my team." Elliot winked at Kayla.

"Im very proud of her." Olivia smiled at her daughter, "she speaks very highly of you."

"Oh really, I could say the same. Of course I thought she was talking about the red head, Ms. Novak, but you're much better." Elliot winked.

A blush kept onto Olivia's face. Just as she was about to respond another parent and kid walked up to Elliot.

"Hello Elliot." The blonde haired woman winked at him.

"Hello Kathy, how are you?" Elliot began a conversation.

Kathy hugged him, a little too long, and said, "better now."

"Well, softball can do that to people." Elliot dodged her flirt. He was obviously not interested, which made Olivia giggle at how Kathy threw herself on him. Kathy turned to Olivia and, very obviously, sized her up. She frowned and met Olivia's eyes, as she put a fake smile on display. "I'm Kathy, and you are?"

Before Olivia could answer Elliot butted in, "this is Olivia." Elliot smiled.

"I see, hello Olivia, you must be Makayla's mom, I have never saw you around here before." She eyed Olivia.

"I come whenever is possible, my job is very demanding." Olivia smiled.

"Okay, well Elliot I'm going to the ladies room." She hugged Elliot once again and her left hand came dangerously close to his butt, right before he broke their hug.

Olivia laughed and walked away, Elliot right behind her. "What's so funny?"

"She practically threw herself at you." Olivia laughed.

"That noticeable huh?"

She nodded her head, her laughed became a giggle, "you better go, uh, coach those girls, they're waiting."Olivia looked up at Elliot.

Elliot nodded and walked inside the dugout chanting some cheer that Olivia did not recognize.  
_

After the game all the kids, including Makayla, ran out the dugout hooraying and woohooing. They defeated the other team with a score of 7-8, Makayla scored the winning point.

"Mom did you see that hit!" Kayla yelled. "It was awesome!"

She ran up to Olivia and hugged her, "I'm so happy you are here today."

Olivia blinked the tears away and kneeled down so she could be eye to eye with Kayla. "I'm always here." She whispered hugging her.

"Mom.." Makayla gasped.

"Hmmm?"

"You're squishing me."

Olivia released her, and they both started laughing.

"Olivia?" Elliot interrupted.

"Hey, good job." Olivia said as she stood up.

"Thanks, everyone is going out for pizza and ice cream, care to join us?" Elliot asked.

"I'd be honored." She joked.

They drove to the ice cream shop where, indeed, every member of Makayla's softball team filled all the seats, along with their families.

There was one three-person table in the corner where Olivia, Kayla, and Elliot sat.

"So Elliot," Olivia started. "When you're not coaching softball, what are you doing?"

Elliot licked his ice cream cone before answering, "I'm a teacher, actually a professor, at NYU."

"Tough work?" She asked making conversation.

"Occasionally a stuck up college student who tries to bribe me for a better grade on their test, I don't accept any of their offers of course." He explains. "But what about you? When you're not watching Kayla play softball, what are you doing?"

"Working." Is all she replied.

"And where might that be?" Elliot asked.

"I'm an NYPD detective."

"Oh, I see, that is a very demanding job." He said, referring to her and Kathy's conversation earlier.

"Yeah, crazy hours." She would rather not talk about her job on her day off.

"Got it," Elliot concluded, "so what do you do for fun?"

"What is this fun you speak of?" She joked.

"You know, relax, a movie? Massage? Bubble bath?" He asked.

"All of the above, I wish I had time for it."

"Well, I'd watch a movie with you, and give you a massage, but you're on your own with the bubble bath." He winked.

"That sounds-" she was cut off.

"Mom!" Kayla hollered from the ice cream counter.

"I better go help her." She said as she got up and helped Makayla scoop ice cream into her bowl.

When they sat down Olivia's phone rang, "Benson." She answered. "Okay, okay, I'll be there in thirty minutes." She hung up.

"I have to go, sorry!" Olivia said as she and Makayla got up to walk out the door.

Elliot watched them walk out the door, Olivia Benson was something else. He looked down at a napkin on the table, the napkin contained her phone number. He chuckled to himself before finishing his ice cream and saying goodbye to the rest of the team before walking out of the ice cream shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow! It's has been a while since I updated. SORRY. I've had a lot going on... I just got a new MacBook, so I'll be updating more and faster! Happy Reading.**

**Xoxo -M**

Olivia woke up the next morning with someone's arms wrapped around her she looked over, and it was Makayla. She snuggled closer to the teenage girl and kissed her forehead. Her movement woke Makayla up, "mmm" she groaned as she stretched almost hitting Olivia in the face with her arm.

"Good morning sweetie." Olivia whispered.

"Good morning Liv."

"Did you have a bad dream last night?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Makayla sat up an looked at Liv, "I shouldn't have violated your personal space." She said referring to her bed.

"Oh no, honey you can snuggle up to me any time you want, you are kind of stuck with me." Olivia teased.

Makayla hugged her mom and whispered in her ear, "thank you so much, I love you."

"I love you too." She was holding back her tears, "do you want to talk about it? The nightmare I mean."

Makayla sighed and began, "It was the usual one, I have it a lot. I was laying in my bed then my door opened. I was scared that I would get in trouble for being up that late so I pretended I was asleep. It was my foster dad. He put his finger on his lips and told me that he was 'just checking on me'" she whimpered, and Olivia pulled her into a hug, they were both letting their tears flow. "He put his hand on my face and said I was beautiful. Then he kissed me. I tried to tell him to stop but nothing came out of my mouth, I was screaming for him to stop. He put his hand down my pants and told me it would only hurt a little bit, but I would eventually get used to it. Then he stuck his finger," she paused gasping through her tears.

"Shh.. It's okay sweetie, you can stop if you want." Olivia said as she rubbed Makayla's back, trying to soothe her as much as possible.

"No, I want to finish, you need to know." Makayla cried. "He stuck his finger... in me. I didn't even know you could do that. I was only six years old." Makayla squeezed Olivia and cried on her shoulder.

They sat on Olivia's bed crying together for most of the morning until Makayla released Olivia, and sniffed then smiled at her.

"What?" Olivia smiled a little confused.

"I'm so happy I have you now." She gave Olivia another hug before her stomach interrupted them.

"How about we get dressed and go out for lunch?" Olivia chuckled.

Olivia went to take a shower. She stepped into the shower and began crying as soon as the hot beads of water hit her tan skin. She loved Makayla so much, and she is so happy that she was hers. She was going to help her daughter through everything, first love, first breakup, her nightmares, prom, everything. She got out of the shower and got dressed meeting Makayla in the living room. "Ready?" Olivia asked.

Makayla silently stood up from the couch and walked over to the door "After you." She said after she opened the door.

_

When they walked into the diner they were greeted by the waitress, "Hey darlin' it's good to see you." She said to Olivia, "And who might this be?" She said referring to Makayla.

"This is Makayla, my daughter." Her face lit up when she called Makayla her daughter.

The waitress, Tommy, looked at Olivia confused, "You have a daughter?"

"I do now." She wrapped her arm around Makayla.

Makayla held her hand out to Tommy, "It's nice to meet you." She told the black haired lady as she shook her hand.

"You too." Tommy replied with a smile, "so what can I get you two fine ladies today?"

"I would like a cheeseburger and french fries please." Olivia ordered, "and for you Kayla?"

"Um," She hesitated. "Chicken tenders and french fries."

They sat down at a booth with their food and began eating in a comfortable silence.

"Hey Toms, how are you?" Yelled a familiar voice that sent butterflies to Olivia's stomach.

"Elliot, I have customers, you're gonna get me in trouble." Tommy harshly whispered to the man.

"Sorry Toms, I'll have the usual."

Olivia stopped eating and was now unconsciously starring at the gorgeous man. Makayla didn't notice Elliot come in, and she was still eating her chicken tenders. Elliot sat down at the table in front of Olivia and behind Makayla.

"Hey Kayla, I'll be right back." She said to a still eating Makayla.

"Mhhm." Makayla hummed through her stuffed mouth.

Olivia got up and walked over to Elliot's table. "Fancy seeing you here." She smiled at Elliot.

Elliot looked up at Olivia and choked on his cheeseburger causing her to giggle.

"How are you, Elliot?" Olivia quarried.

"Better now." He winked.

"I..uh.. I have to go," she stuttered. "It was nice seeing you."

Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand as she stood up from the table, "We should meet sometime, on purpose."

"Like as friends or-"

"Yeah, as friends, sure." He cut her off.

"Yeah, okay I would like that, bye Elliot." She waved goodbye while exhaling a long sigh.

Makayla had just finished when Olivia walked up, "ready?"

She nodded her head while gulping down the last bite.


End file.
